


Tease Me, Love Me

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Misunderstandings, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: When bravery is all you need.Based on theI could just kiss youprompt.





	Tease Me, Love Me

_Day 5_

**Tease Me, Love Me**

“_ I might just kiss you.” _

“Please, Rose. Don’t go,” he asked her softly. “You can be angry at me all you wish, but I don’t want to have you out of my sight, not right now, when I’m-”

Rose was out of words. “First, you encourage me to imagine making love to you for my own safety and now you imagine it’s about time for you to finally kiss me? Tough!”

The Doctor sighed. “Well, you have begun messing up my mind with this _ seductive undressing _thing! How much else was there to be done? Besides, it’s obvious you have been aiming for this effect!” 

Rose looked at him curiously. “I wanted for the bloody alien to believe all there was left for us to do was to finally have a long due shag, is this really what you think?”

The Doctor blinked at her. _ I’m sure she’d have found ways to force us into it _ , _ if she wanted to. _

“You must know you have been closer to this than ever. A single approving and encouraging _ glance _from you would have made me lose control,” the Doctor admitted. “Luckily, I have managed to look unaffected.”

“But you _ were _affected.”

“Yes,” he said lowly. “It’s not often the woman of your dreams awards you with the chance to-”

Rose’s face reddened. “Am I, really?”

“You are. Does this make you uncomfortable?”

“No!”

“Oh, brilliant!”

“I might just kiss you. Again, if you’d like?” The Time Lord suggested, glad kisses on board didn’t seem a problem to the overprotective old girl.

Rose looked at him with a knowing smirk. “Who am I to object?”

The Doctor blinked at her. “Do you really enjoy playing this one step forwards, two steps backwards game with me? Rose…”

The girl inhaled. “This has never been my idea, Doctor. I have been waiting for you to make a move, always, coming up with the tiniest of ways to make you notice that I, too, needed some attention.”

“Do you mean you no longer are?”

Rose sighed. “After undressing for you (on purpose, believe me) and receiving no visible reaction from the one the act was meant for anyway, Doctor, I may have decided to stop trying. This time, I am going to take a shower no matter what. See you in ten minutes,” she finished on a bitter note.

The Time Lord grabbed Rose by the hand. _ No. I won’t allow you to run away from me, not right now, my dearest Time Lady. _

Rose exhaled, strangely hopeful. “No?”

“This is the life we have both been running from. The life we have both secretly been dreaming about. Am I right?”

The hungry look in his eyes was speaking volumes, and Rose smiled. “My good luck charm and I, the betrothed.”

_ Rose… You keep forgetting, it’s I you are betrothed to. _

Rose giggled. “You keep forgetting using this word has been your idea. We are not engaged as I understand the word.” 

The Doctor looked at her with concern. Since when is _ betrothed _not a fitting word to describe our relationship? I thought you liked it.”

“I love it!”

The Gallifreyan sighed in relief. “Could I kiss you?” He tried again.

Rose beamed at him.


End file.
